Data backup and recovery are routinely performed in computer systems to safeguard data. Typically computer systems back their data on a periodic basis, usually on a fixed schedule, which occurs on a daily basis or every few hours. Sometimes hardware monitoring capabilities are used to detect faults in the hardware and backup the data in the event of a fault. For instance, the malfunctioning of a disk drive head can trigger the backup of a disk through a second head. These conditions are usually specific to the hardware itself, where specific self-diagnostic checks can be performed. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,938 to Smith discloses a method of predicting the impending failure of a disk crash and saving data accordingly. Such self-diagnostic capabilities are provided by the hardware manufacturers themselves. Usually the deployment of these computer systems in different environments is the responsibility of the customers who purchase these systems. The hardware manufacturer may not anticipate the different modes and scenarios under which the system may be deployed.
A scenario that is becoming increasingly plausible in our world is the possibility of physical threat to computer system installations. It is quite possible for an intruder to damage at least a part of a computer system, such as through the use of explosive devices. (This type of intrusion is different from attacks mounted through the computer networks, such as through viruses and worms, which is outside the scope of this invention). In an effort to provide security, surveillance systems may be installed, where cameras monitor an environment. Usually these systems are operated by security personnel who have to watch several video screens simultaneously. The typical action taken when an unauthorized person enters the environment under surveillance is to apprehend the intruder and prevent him or her from proceeding.
Known surveillance systems suffer from a number of disadvantages, such as the fact that human observers of surveillance images or videos may not observe an intruder and/or may not be able to respond quickly enough to prevent an intruder from causing damage to the computer system. Surveillance systems may also respond to changes in the environment in which they operate. In some instances, any change is detected and an alarm is issued, such as a motion detector sensing any moving object. With this type of surveillance system, many false alarms tend to occur. Furthermore, when a surveillance system or an image or video monitoring system is used, an alarm may not necessarily be an appropriate response to the detection of an unauthorized or unexpected person in a monitored environment.
A need therefore exists for a surveillance system that operates automatically in a given environment. In addition, it is desirable for a method or system that is capable of automatically identifying intruders and distinguishing them from regular, authorized personnel. A need also exists for an imaging system that is capable of detecting the presence of a person who may not be an intruder but who is in an unexpected or even dangerous location. Furthermore, a need exists for the ability to automatically monitor an environment coupled with the ability to perform remedial action.